Lilly Caul (Comic Series)
:For The Walking Dead Video Game character, see Lilly Caul (Video Game). Lilly Caul was a brunette female resident who lived in Woodbury. She, along with her fellow townspeople, were rallied against Rick's group and aided The Governor in his assault on the prison. Pre-Apocalypse Georgia Little is known about Lilly's life before the outbreak. She worked for the U.S. Air Force at the Robins Air Base in Georgia. Her father, Everett Ray Caul cared deeply for her, and sacrificed himself to protect Lilly. Lilly went to high school, with Megan Lafferty, where she wanted to be something with fashion. She and Megan shared nearly everything. Post-Apocalypse The Walking Dead: The Road To Woodbury Georgia Field Camp Lilly and Megan Lafferty decided to stick together. After a while they met up with three families, one of them being Chad Bingham's. As time went by they got more and more people to join the group, untill they was nearly one hundred survivors, including Josh Lee Hamilton and Scott Moon. Josh and Lilly got caught in a relationship. As the Georgia Field Camp was attacked by zombies, Lilly escaped, leaving Josh to die. Some of the survivors managed to save Josh, seconds before being devoured. Lilly felt ashamed by leaving Josh, even though he tried to forgive her. Woodbury and the Prison Lilly is seen first in Issue 46 within a Woodbury crowd, having a surprised reaction either at seeing Michonne coming up behind The Governor, or because of the false news said by The Governor about Ricks' group killing Tyreese. It was Lilly who shot and killed both Lori and Judith Grimes. After shooting them, she blamed The Governor for Judith's death and became extremely distraught. As a result she killed The Governor and kicked him toward a wall of zombies. The Prison then became overrun with zombies, causing the Woodbury survivors to run inside for safety. Lilly's fate The comic does not show her death, but it's revealed that she and the others had run out of ammo. It is currently unknown what becomes of Lilly or any of the other Woodbury residents. Creator Robert Kirkman wrote: "I'm not going to say (the Woodbury survivors) were all killed (when their bullets ran out), but it's very unlikely that we'll ever see them again. The prison is dead to me. I've moved on and so have the characters."Issue 50, page 34, "Letter Hacks"The Road to Woodbury Killed Victims This list shows the victims Lilly has killed: *Brian Blake *Lori Grimes *Judith Grimes (Caused) *Numerous counts of zombies and possibly unnamed people. Appearances The Walking Dead Novel Series Trivia *Lilly was the only female attacker from Woodbury specifically named. *In The Walking Dead Survivors Guide, Lilly is listed as presumed living. * and Lilly met in the Walking Dead Video Game. The two of them would have had an opportunity to cross paths again if Glenn hadn't left with and on their trip back to the farm. **It is currently unknown when Lilly came into Woodbury, though this will likely be revealed in the upcoming Road To Woodbury novel as well as the cross-over Walking Dead Video Game that features Lilly with a seperate backstory. **In the video games, Lillys father is named Larry and dies in a meat locker on a dairy farm, but in the road to woodbury novel, her father is a completely different person and dies a completely different way, meaning its up to the fans to decide wich one is cannon. References Caul, Lilly Caul, Lilly Caul, Lilly Caul, Lilly